


Shonen Dump : Final Fantasy Seven Shit

by InspiredNerd



Series: SHONEN DUMP! [7]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bad Smells, Humor, bathroom out of order, poop, poop humor, shonen dump, stank, stinky shit, who forgot to flush?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25541101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiredNerd/pseuds/InspiredNerd
Summary: The party is "attacked" during a night at an Inn...but not by what you might stink, I mean think. Well, unless you've been reading Shonen Dump, that is. Fastest one yet.
Series: SHONEN DUMP! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788031





	Shonen Dump : Final Fantasy Seven Shit

Cloud Strife had always been a light sleeper. The ex-SOLDIER burst out his room, hard-edge sword at the ready, as a scream of terror burst through the halls of the inn. Of course, Tifa, Red XIII and Aerith were right behind him, but they were all still rubbing sleep out of their eyes. They all recognized the deep, echoing yell. At first it sounded surprised, then terrified, and now the sound had turned to anger. An anger they all recognized belonged to Barret Wallace.   
“Hold your ground, we're coming!” Cloud ran down the hall, expecting gunfire, but no shots rang out. Cloud fell into punisher stance as the bathroom door opened, kicked by Barret's boot.   
“Gross! Monsters in the bathroom? What next!” Tifa was at Cloud's side, fists up ready to pummel any monsters, but none appeared. Aerith had left her staff in her bedroom, but was already tapping into the Assess materia on her armband. “No...monsters here...but the other guests are waking up...”   
“Yeah well, I ain't sorry!” Barret said, “But y'all gonna be if you catch a whiff 'a whats assaultin' my damn nose!” Red XIII, with a stronger sense of smell than the others, had already slunk off without notice, in order to cover his head under a pillow. As the others noticed, Aerith and Tifa grimaced a little but Cloud only dropped his guard.  
“I'm going back to bed. You're a whiner.” He said.   
“Whiner, eh? At least I ain't some damn fool who don't know how to flush a fucking toilet after he takes a nasty shit! That rank smell another side effect of all that mako Shinra shoved up your punk ass?”  
“You must not've seen the 'out of order' sign in the dark. Neither did I.”” Cloud said, closing the door to his room. Barret slammed the door, then checked the sign to confirm Cloud's words. Hotel guests below could be heard complaining about the noise. Tifa and Aerith broke out laughing. “What more the hell do you want from me?” Cloud's voice came as his door closed. “It was dark, I was tired, and I needed to take a SHONEN DUMP!”

**Author's Note:**

> POO BE CONTINUED!!! Next episode of SHONEN DUMP, expect more juvenile shit-stories parodying other shonen manga, anime, video games, or even film and literature, too. No fictitious young man is safe. Remember, just 'cause they do it 'off camera,' all your favorite characters poop. Even edgy ex-SOLDIER mercenaries sometimes have to drop a SHONEN DUMP!


End file.
